Interviews from Arkham: The Lost Interviews
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: Sequel to Interviews from Arkham 2, Dr. Miles Liebermann returns to interview the Rogues he had forgotten to cover the last two times. How will he fare against them? (will contain villain OCs towards the end).
1. Those Forgotten

It had been a month since I finished my second set of interviews, and I still loved my job, even if the patients all wanted me dead for one reason or another. I even learned a thing or two about these criminals.

For example, their compulsion to lie: I discovered this when Azrael mentioned that the Mockridge family was part of Gotham City's top families back in the day, which turned out to be false.

But enough about that, you want to hear the other set of interviews of the criminals I missed out on, right?

Anyways, it all began when I came in for work and I was pulled aside by Sargent Boles, who gave me a folder.

"The boss man wanted me to give this to you." he said under his breath.

I nodded and stepped into my office, taking a seat in my chair and looking though my folder. It appeared to be a list of those I had forgotten during my first two sets.

 _Seems easy enough, just do what I always do…_ I thought.

I went through the different profiles and placed the file on my desk, hoping that it'll be as amusing as the first two times.


	2. Roxy Rocket

I looked at the clock to check the time. Seriously, where was she? My first patient took a while to show up, so I was stuck waiting for her. Before I could blink, a blur dashed through the door and the figure doing this did a flip over my chair and landed right on the couch.

It was a woman with red hair in an aviator jacket, brown gloves, and green goggles. What made me nervous was how much she resembled Poison Ivy.

"Miss Sutton, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said, shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, doctor," she said. "Did you enjoy my little performance there?"

I ignored her and turned on my recorder, saying, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 3:54 PM on October 1. The patient's name is Roxanne Regan Sutton, alias Roxy Rocket. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Not at all."

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was normal, but I saw myself as more of a tomboy. I wasn't afraid to get dirty and I mainly spent time with the boys." she said.

 _So, nothing much has changed?_ I thought.

"And that inspired you to become a stuntwoman, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, basically," she said. "I'm impressed that you managed to put two and two together."

"Is it true that you attacked Miss Kyle or Mr. Cobblepot?"

"No, not at all. I don't consider myself violent per-say since I rather like putting myself at risk. Pengy is a cool guy, even if he finds my stunts insane."

I nodded and asked, "Last question: what's your relationship with Batman?"

"Oooh, I like how he survives dangerous things like me. It's really interesting, but I really don't have any romantic feelings for him." she said.

I turned off my recorder and shook her hand.

"It's good talking to you, Miss Sutton."

"Call me Roxy, sweetheart."

She winked at me and jumped from the couch, swinging from my chandelier on the ceiling before landing, and throwing the door open before dashing out of my office.

I then went to my desk and wrote my notes. So far, so good…


	3. Great White Shark

I was busy resting my eyes when the door opening woke me up. Immediately, I shot up from my seat as my next patient walked in: it was a bald, pale man with red eyes, sharp teeth, and claw marks on the side of his neck dressed in a black suit with black gloves and metal fingers.

Gulping, I held out my hand to for him to shake, but noticed that he was missing some of his fingers from the gloves.

"Mr. White?" I asked. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

He looked at me and scoffed, taking a seat on the couch. I then switched my recorder on.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 11:03 AM on October 2. The patient's name is Warren Grant White, alias Great White Shark." I said.

"Yeah, yeah…let's just cut to the chase," he said under his breath.

I ignored him and asked, "What was your childhood like?"

"It was lonely, my parents neglected me to focus more on their mob work. I never really got along with kids my age either."

"Care to elaborate on how you ended up at Arkham?"

"I pleaded insanity to avoid embezzlement charges, but my time here wasn't the best…" he said. "I ended up the way I am because Freeze gave me severe frostbite during a riot and I had conflicts with that clown, some Jane Doe chick, Croc, Black Mask, and Dent."

"I'm aware. The files mentioned that you're not fond of each other and must be kept apart. Is that correct?" I said.

"Yeah, it's correct."

"Only one more question left, Mr. White. What's your relationship with Batman like?"

He groaned and said, "Batman's annoying when he stands in the way of my plans, but he's not as bad as the other patients here. I think they're worse."

I turned off my recorder and held the door for him, still disturbed by his appearance and lack of fingers.

"Thanks for stopping by, Mr. White." I said.

He shrugged and walked out of my office as I sighed in relief.


	4. Bane

After finishing my notes on Great White Shark, I went back to my chair and tapped on my recorder. The door opened as I jumped out of my seat.

In walked in the tallest patient I've ever had. Well, not as tall as Killer Croc. This man wore a white and black mask, a matching vest, gloves, and tubes flowing with some green liquid stuck on his vest and back.

"Bane, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said as I shook his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, doctor," he said in a thick Hispanic accent, taking a seat on the couch.

I grunted at the pain in my hand since he could've broken it, but I shook it off and turned my recorder.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 5:13 PM on October 3. The patient's name is unknown, but goes by the alias Bane." I said. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Not at all, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was awful, doctor. I was made to serve my father's prison sentence. The older I got, the more experiments I went through." he said.

"And that's how you became addicted to Venom, right?" I asked.

"Yes. You're correct."

"Could you tell me about how you ended up serving as Thorne's assassin?"

"I was hired by Thorne to take out the Batman, I have been in his debt ever since then." he said.

I nodded and asked, "And for my last question, what is your relationship with Batman like?"

"I despise the Batman. One day, I hope to break him." he said.

I turned off my recorder and watched him leave.

"Thank you, Bane." I said.

He nodded and left the office. Once he was gone, I went to my desk to write my notes.


	5. The March Hare

I looked at the time as I waited for my next patient. I had already interviewed her clone, so it was time to interview the original at last. The door opened and a woman with brown hair wearing a white and gold Asian-inspired dress.

She went up to me and smirked, saying, "So, you're Dr. Liebermann…I'm Jaina Hudson."

I nodded and shook her hand as she took a seat. I flipped my recorder on.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 11:06 AM on October 4. The patient's name is Jaina Whitney Hudson, alias The March Hare." I said.

"Ask me anything, doctor," she said as she leaned back on the couch.

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was perfect. I was the daughter of an ex-US ambassador and a Bollywood actress, so I was basically spoiled rotten."

"Alright then, what about your relationship with Bruce Wayne?" I asked. "If I'm correct, you two dated."

"Yes, we dated, but he was mainly a pawn for me to create a little chaos," she said.

"Now, how did you get the power to clone yourself? I had interviewed your clone a month ago and she said that you two have a great relationship."

"I have no idea how I got my powers, but I guess I was born with them."

"Last question, Miss Hudson. What's your relationship with Batman like?" I asked.

"Well, I don't like how he constantly foils my plans and eventually catches up with White Rabbit. He's a nuisance." she said.

I turned off my recorder and shook her hand, saying, "Thanks for coming by, Miss Hudson."

"No problem, White Rabbit told me a lot about you." she said before stepping out of the office.

I closed the door and went to my desk to take my notes.


	6. Talon

I was busy watching the latest movie that ended up on Netflix as I waited for my next patient. As I was getting to the good part, the door opened and I paused my movie, standing up from my seat.

In walked my patient: a man with brown hair dressed in a brown costume with a black bullet proof vest, silver owl shaped gauntlets, and black gloves. He looked…normal, but from my experience here and what the files mentioned, he wasn't that at all.

"Mr. Cobb?" I asked. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

He shook my hand and said, "Pleasure…" 

With that, he took a seat as I turned my recorder on and said, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 5:17 PM on October 5. The patient's name is William Harold Cobb, alias Talon. Do you mind if I ask some questions?"

"You may, doctor."

"First thing's first, what was your childhood like?"

"I cannot remember because of how long ago it was…" he said.

 _I bet he and Ra's al Ghul would be the best of friends._ I thought.

"What about your death? Care to elaborate how you ended up this way?" I asked.

"I was carrying out an assignment for the Court of Owls to assassinate the mayor when a bodyguard hired by the Waynes shot me down immediately. The next thing I knew, I was dead."

I nodded and asked, "Is it true that you're the great-great-great, or however many, grandfather of Dick Grayson?"

"I have descendants?" he said. "Well, I suppose it is true then."

"Just one more question: what's your relationship with Batman?"

"I believe he is a fool, but I despise Bruce Wayne more for being related to the people who sent the man who killed me out."

I turned off the recorder and held the door for him.

"Thank you, Mr. Cobb," I said. "I hope you adjust to modern society…"

"I appreciate the thought, doctor," he said as he stepped out of the office.


	7. The Ventriloquist and Scarface

After I finished my notes on Talon, I decided to finish my movie and hopefully find a show to binge watch once I was done. I hadn't even gotten far from where I left off when the door opened.

I saw my patient walk in. It was an old man with grey hair wearing glasses and a brown sweater vest with a ventriloquist dummy dressed as a gangster at the end of his hand.

As I went up to shake his hand, I asked, "So, who do I talk to? You or the puppet?"

"Look here, pal! I'm the one callin' the shots here!" the puppet said.

I jumped back slightly as I gestured to the couch to have his puppeteer take a seat and turned my recorder on.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 11:06 AM on October 6. The patients' names are Arnold Lucas Wesker, alias The Ventriloquist, and Scarface. Apparently, it's a two for one deal today." I said.

I was admittedly a little confused on who I should I ask, but I had a strategy in mind.

"We'll start with you, Mr. Wesker, what was your childhood like?" I asked.

"M-My parents were v-very religious, s-so they s-sheltered me for m-most of my l-life and had me h-homeschooled," he said.

I knew that asking Scarface what his childhood was like would be weird since he was a puppet and thus, created.

"How were you created, Scarface?" I asked.

"Arnie here was lonely or somethin' sappy like that, so he made me as his friend," the puppet said.

"Mr. Wesker, why did you go with the gangster motif?" I asked The Ventriloquist.

"I-I don't know…" he said.

"Why wouldn't he? This city is filled with 'em!" Scarface said almost immediately.

Just doing this interview was making my brain hurt. The Joker was hard to figure out because he kept changing the story, but this? This was like talking to two people at once.

"Since this is getting a little stressful for me, I have one more question for both of you," I said, taking a deep breath. "What are your relationships with Batman?"

"I-I think he's d-doing the—" the Ventriloquist began to say.

"He's a pest, always gettin' in the way of OUR plans…" Scarface said.

I immediately turned off my recorder and showed them the way out, saying, "Alright, thank you for your time, you two!"

Once I slammed the door, I took a deep breath and went to write my notes.


	8. Copperhead

After finishing my notes on the Ventriloquist and Scarface, I hoped to never deal with a patient like that again, even though I will have to soon…

Then, my next patient walked in, which broke my thoughts. A blonde woman in a snakeskin vest that showed her midriff and silver gauntlets with a tattoo on her neck and chest walked in.

I waved at her since according to the interviews, the finger blades of her gauntlets were coated in neurotoxins.

"Miss Diaz?" I asked. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"Nice to meet you, doctor," she said in a South American accent as she took her seat.

I turned my recorder on and said, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 4:21 PM on October 7. The patient's name is Larissa Florian Diaz, alias Copperhead. I hope you don't mind if I ask questions."

"No, not at all."

"What was your childhood like?"

"I was seen as an outcast by everyone and my parents decided to isolate me from the world because of my abilities," she said.

"How did you manage to join the League of Assassins?" I asked.

"Ra's al Ghul approached me after hearing about how I poisoned someone and offered me to join his cause. I immediately took up the opportunity."

"Is it true that you managed to break out of three different prisons before ending up here?"

"Yes, you're correct. I'm very flexible," she said.

"What's your relationship with Batman?" I asked.

"I could care less about him, but the League of Assassins is strongly against him."

I turned my recorder off and nodded at her as she walked to the door.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Diaz."

"You're very welcome, doctor," she said before closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone, I went to take my notes.


	9. The Clock King

I sighed as the credits finally rolled at the end of the movie I was watching. It was good, but I was ready to move onto the show I wanted to watch. Before I could click on the pilot episode, the door opened.

I immediately ran to take my seat. In walked my patient: a middle-aged man in a brown three-piece suit with a bowler hat and glasses.

"Right on time, Mr. Fugate. I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said as I shook his hand.

"I'm glad, doctor," he said. "I'm never early or late."

He took a seat as I turned on my recorder and said, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 7:54 AM on October 8. The patient's name is Temple Clark Fugate, alias The Clock King."

"Go on…"

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was relatively normal until I was diagnosed with OCD at the age of eight. I was then mocked during my school years for my obsession with time." he said.

"Now, let's talk about your company's lawsuit and bankruptcy. Care to elaborate on what happened?" I asked.

"Mayor Hill made me late for the meeting! He forced me to take a coffee break later than I usually do."

I shook my head and asked, "Is it true that you know the precise timing on when to throw a punch?"

"Of course," he said.

"Now, for my last question, what's your relationship with Batman like?"

"I despise Hill more, but Batman got in the way of getting my revenge when I strapped this city's mayor to a clock hand on the anniversary of my bankruptcy."

I turned off my recorder and said, "Thank you, Mr. Fugate. You may go now." 

I opened the door for him and grinned as he pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it.

"Prescience timing, doctor. Impressive…" he said.

With that, he left my office.


	10. Firefly

After finishing my notes on Clock King, I jumped up from my desk as my next patient walked in. It was a man with black hair dressed in grey armor with matching gloves.

I walked up to him and held out my hand for him to shake, saying, "Mr. Lynns, I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"Great to meet you, doctor…" he said under his breath as he sat down at the couch.

I took a seat on my chair and turned on my recorder.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 5:18 PM on October 9. The patient's name is Garfield Ferdinand Lynns, alias Firefly. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Go on, doctor."

"What's your childhood like?" I asked.

"It was horrible. I was abused by my parents and they burnt me several times, so I became obsessed with fire." he said.

"Did it impact your careers?"

"Yes, I used to be a pyrotechnics expert for movies until my boss fired me. I was devastated since I loved my job more than anything, so I burnt him."

 _I wonder if he knew Miss Sutton or Mr. Hagan…_ I thought.

"Did you have any other jobs after that?" I asked.

"Well, I was a smokejumper until they found out I was deliberately causing fires," he said.

"Last question: what's your relationship with Batman?"

"I don't like him, but I'm such a fast flier that he can't even catch me if he could."

I turned off my recorder and shook his hand, saying, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Lynns."

"No problem." he said before he left.

I then went to work on my notes on him.


	11. Baby Doll

I fell asleep after Firefly's interview, but woke up when the door opened. In walked my shortest patient: a blonde girl in a purple and black dress. I raised an eyebrow at her. What was a little girl like her doing in a place like this?

Then, I remembered that the files said that she was actually in her thirties and has a rare condition that makes her look younger than she actually was.

Not wanting to give her the idea that I wasn't treating her like an adult, I leaned down and held out my hand.

"Miss Dahl?" I asked. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

She stared at my hand and then up at me, saying, "Those mean security guards took my doll…"

"They'll give it back to you once you're out, I promise," I said.

She grinned at me and took her seat on the couch. I hated making false promises and lies, especially knowing that the doll also doubled as a gun.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 8:52 AM on October 10. The patient's name is Mary Louise Dahl, alias Baby Doll."

"I'll tell you everything, I swear it!"

I nodded, finding her childishness amusing, and asked, "What was your childhood like?"

"It was normal, but the doctors here say that I act like I never grew up from it," she said.

"Could you tell me about your time on your show?"

"It was the best years of my life. I was devastated when it got cancelled..."

"And that's why you decided to kidnap the actors on your show," I said, putting it together.

She nodded and said, "I didn't mean to."

"Alright, so is it true that you had a partnership with Killer Croc?"

"Yup. Mr. Croc is my best friend in the whole world!"

"So, for my last question, what's your relationship with Batman like?" I asked.

"Mr. Batman is SO mean! I hate him! All I want is to be treated as an adult, but people like him don't respect me!" she said.

I turned off my recorder and sighed.

"Thanks for stopping by, Miss Dahl." I said as I knelt down to shake her hand.

"And thank you very much for listening, doctor!" she said with a smile.

I got up and held the door for her as she skipped out. I closed the door and went to my desk before I wrote my notes.


	12. Catman

I laughed to myself as I watched a Vine compilation on my phone since it was my guilty pleasure to watch them. I was about to move onto the next one when my patient walked in.

It was a man with blonde hair in a brown jumpsuit with a helmet with cat ears on them and bright green goggles.

 _Looks like SOMEONE raided Catwoman's closet…_ I thought.

"Mr. Blake, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said.

"Nice to meet you, doc. They say great things about you here," he said before taking a seat.

 _I'm sure they do._ I thought as I turned on my recorder.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 9:42 PM on October 11. The patient's name is Thomas Leon Blake, alias Catman. Mind if I ask some questions?"

"Not at all, doc."

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"It was great, but it got boring at times. My parents were zoologists, so I spent time around the big cats like lions, tigers, cheetahs, cougars, and such," he said.

"That would explain the scars that the files mentioned…now, tell me about your love life."

"Oh boy, there was this one girl: Jade. She called herself Cheshire and came from some assassin league thing. We had two kids together, but they died and she blames ME for it! Psychotic bitch…the only upside was that she taught me to track with smell."

I was cautious since the files mentioned that he had a history of anger issues, but I regained my composure and cleared my throat.

"Is it true that you were bestowed with the nine lives of a cat?" I asked.

"Yeah, completely true," he said, nodding.

"Here's my last question: what's your relationship with Batman?"

"He's my idol! I look up to him and Catwoman, mainly Miss Kyle. Woof, is she something…"

I turned off my recorder and shook his hand, saying, "Thanks so much, Mr. Blake."

"Hey, don't mention it, pal." he said.

Before he stepped out of my office, he gave me a small salute and disappeared into the madness outside.


	13. Klarion

I finished my notes on Catman before deciding to get some rest. I knew that my next patient won't be as easy going as Catman, but probably as confusing as the Ventriloquist. I woke up when I heard the door open.

In walked my next patient: a young man with grey skin and red eyes dressed in a black suit with an orange and black cat with red eyes on his shoulder.

"Klarion?" I asked, holding out my hand. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

He ignored my hand and bowed instead, saying, "Charmed to meet you, doctor…"

With that, he took a seat on my couch as the cat jumped from his shoulder and onto his lap. I turned on my recorder.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 7:54 AM on October 12. The patient's name is Klarion Lucifer Blood. The patient has no alias."

"Quite right, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"I cannot remember, but Jason Blood had found me on his doorstep and raised me as well as trained me in the art of dark magic." he said as he stroked his cat like a _James Bond_ villain.

"What is Jason like to you? A father figure?"

"Yes, but I call him Uncle Jason."

"Where did you get your cat?" I asked.

"You mean Teekl? He was a gift from Jason and became my familiar. Those who try to separate us die," he said.

I gulped and decided to move onto the next question. Klarion raised an eyebrow at my reaction and shrugged as he continued to pet Teekl.

 _Alright, NEVER touch the cat…_ I thought.

"Last question: what's your relationship with Batman?"

"I despise him since he has been the only mortal to beat me. I, Klarion, shall defeat him someday! I swear it."

I turned off my recorder and quickly ran to hold the door for him as he got up and Teekl jumped onto his shoulder.

"Thanks, Klarion," I said.

"The pleasure's all mine, doctor." he said before leaving.

I closed the door and sighed, going to my desk to take my notes.


	14. Lady Arkham

I took one last sip of my coffee as I checked the time on my phone. She had to show up any minute now…my next patient was sure to be an interesting one since she was related to the founder of this lovely little establishment.

The door opened and a woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing a black leather jacket, pieces of armor held by brown straps, black gloves, and boots.

I held out my hand and said, "Miss Vale, I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"You're not worth my time, doctor," she said, swatting my hand away and taking a seat on the couch.

 _So rude…_ I thought as I turned on my recorder.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 9:24 PM on October 13. The patient's name is Victoria Ariana Vale, alias Lady Arkham. Do you mind if I ask some questions?"

"Ugh, why should I? Also, call me Vicki."

I ignored her and moved onto my first question.

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"Two words: lonely and miserable. My original birth name was Victoria Arkham, but my parents were killed by Falcone's men. The Vales, my adoptive parents, abused me constantly. I only survived because of my hatred for everyone in Gotham." she said.

"Could you tell me about your time as a reporter?"

"It was the best years of my life until they replaced me with that…BITCH! I didn't expect them to boot me in favor for little miss perfect Summer Gleeson."

I gulped at her outburst and asked, "Care to elaborate on the scandal when you were stalking Bruce Wayne?"

"Oh yeah, that was the thing that got me fired. I was obsessed with him until he put out that restraining order against me, so I hate his guts now." she said.

 _Good lord, what a bitch…_ I thought.

"For my last question, Vicki, could you tell me about your relationship with Batman?"

"I hate him. Plain and simple. When I tried to have the Children of Arkham throw the city in despair by controlling everything, he stopped it completely."

I turned off my recorder and shook her hand, still feeling uneasy as I said, "Thank you for your time, Vicki."

She didn't respond and just flipped me off, disappearing into the hallway and thankfully out of my office.


	15. Jason Blood

After finishing my notes on Lady Arkham, I was hoping that I would at least get a patient that wasn't as horrible as a person as she was. Vicki had to be my rudest patient so far, and that was saying a lot.

The door opened as I jumped in surprise from the sound as my next patient walked in. It was a man with dark red hair with white streaks in them as well as scars on his face wearing a red suit and glasses.

"Mr. Blood?" I asked. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

Instead of shaking my hand, he bowed to me and said, "Quite the honor to meet you, doctor."

 _Like father, like son…_ I thought, remembering how Klarion greeted me and turning on my recorder.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 8:11 AM on October 14. The patient's name is Jason Edward Blood. This patient has no alias." I said.

"Go on, doctor…"

"What was your childhood like?"

"I was born in the Medieval Period and lived life as a simple peasant, but I cannot remember myself," he said. "What I do remember is that I had a wife and two children."

"How did you come across the demon Etrigan?" I asked.

"I was chosen by Merlin to bind Etrigan for all eternity. The fusion drove me insane and I killed my entire family before killing the mob my brother in law sent after me. After that, we fought in the Crusades, led Viking raids, took down every European king, helped start the Civil War, wiped out many in the world wars…"

"Which leads me to your time in the League of Assassins. Care to elaborate on that?"

"Ah yes, THAT. I absolute despise Ra's al Ghul, he sees himself as a god when he has not known of Etrigan's power," he said.

"Here's the last question for today, what's your relationship with Batman?" I asked.

"I care not for him, but he dared to beat Klarion, which makes him my enemy."

I turned off my recorder and shook his hand. This sure was an interesting one, not to mention a breath of relief from Lady Arkham.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Blood."

He bowed to me before leaving my office. As I closed the door, I went to my computer to finally watch the show I wanted to see.


	16. Solomon Grundy

I had no idea why I had to interview a zombie next. It seemed…weird to me, even though I interviewed stranger people (hell, I even interviewed a vampire).

I tapped on my recorder until I heard the door open and saw my patient. He was at least a foot taller than Bane, but not as big as Killer Croc. What stood out to me the most was his grey skin and amber eyes as well as his ripped suit.

"Mr. Gold, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said, holding out my hand to him.

He just stared at me and grunted before taking a seat on the couch. I gulped and turned on my recorder, hoping to be quick about this.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 9:08 PM on October 15. The patient's name is Cyrus Butcher Gold, alias Solomon Grundy. If you can understand me, I have some questions to ask." I said.

"Grundy understands you," he said.

"What was your childhood like assuming the first two lines of the nursery rhyme about you are true?"

"All true. Grundy born Monday and christened on Tuesday over one hundred years ago."

I nodded, knowing I was to deal with this less than stellar vocabulary.

"But is the rest of the rhyme true as well?" I asked.

"Yes. Grundy like rhymes, they calm Grundy," he said.

"Now, let's talk about your descendants. We only managed to find one: Butch Gilzean, but he has been dead for several years ever since Cobblepot killed him in cold blood. Did you know about him?"

"Grundy have descendants? Birdman kill descendant of Grundy? Grundy likes Birdman."

"Yes, exactly…" I said. "Which leads me to my last question: what's your relationship with Batman like?"

"Bat make Grundy's head hurt, so Grundy hurts Bat," he said.

I turned off my recorder and held the door for him as the hulking zombie got up from the couch.

"Thanks for stopping by." I said as he ignored me and stepped out of my office.

 _Well, that was weird…_ I thought.


	17. Sugar and Scarface

After finishing my notes on Solomon Grundy, my only concern was that my next patient was going to speak in the third person like he did. Man, that would be a nightmare…

I heard the door creak open as I said to myself, "Please don't speak in the third person, please don't speak in the third person…"

"Did ya miss me, doc?" a familiar voice asked.

My head immediately snapped up as I found myself face to face with Scarface, but his ventriloquist wasn't Wesker, it was a blonde woman in a red dress and red gloves. She reminded me of Jessica Rabbit.

"Oh! Miss Riley, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, doctor. Scarface told me about you," she said.

With that, she took her seat at the couch as I switched my recorder on to begin the interview properly.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 6:17 AM on October 16. The patient's name is Peyton Susan Riley, alias Sugar, and Scarface."

"Ask me anything, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"I was spoiled rotten by my dad, who used to run the mob I'm currently in control of." she said.

"How did you mess up your eye?"

"It was a gunshot wound that also scarred my face, I don't like talking about it, so I cover it with my hair."

"Which leads me to you, Scarface…" I said, turning to the puppet. "How did you two meet?"

"Sugar here found me after Wesker accidently dumped me somewhere. We were together since," he said.

 _A puppet and a human in a relationship? I've seen weird, but this is really strange…_ I thought.

"Alright, Miss Riley, what's your relationship with Batman? Scarface already told me how he felt about him during Wesker's interview." I asked.

"I'm not really a fan of him since he's always stopping my business," she said.

I turned my recorder off and shook her hand, grateful that the interview was over.

"Thanks for stopping by, Miss Riley. It's also great to see you again, Scarface."

She nodded and left my office as I took a seat at my desk to write my notes.


	18. El Flamingo

I was busying trying to nap as I waited for my next patient to arrive. From what I had heard, it was another League of Assassins member, but he was…slightly different compared to the others.

I woke up when I heard the door opened. In walked a flashy man with bright pink hair and a black goatee dressed in a pink and gold ringmaster's outfit with a red tie, pink sunglasses that matched his hair, and white gloves. I raised an eyebrow as I stared at his odd appearance.

"Mr. Flamingo?" I asked as I held out my hand. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"Nhn!" he said, which jogged my memory that he, in fact, couldn't speak well due to a forced lobotomy.

I turned on my recorder and said, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 2:47 PM on October 17. The patient's name is Eduardo Dominic Flamingo, alias El Flamingo. Do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

He grunted in response, giving the opportunity to start asking my questions.

"What was your childhood like?"

"Ehh?"

 _I'll take that as a "I can't remember much" …_ I thought.

"Now, let's talk about your lobotomy and how you became a member of the League of Assassins. You were brainwashed, tortured, and forced to kill your family, correct?" I asked.

He let out another grunt and nodded as I moved onto the next question.

"Is it true that you ate the face of one of Arkham's workers?"

"Nhn!"

"Last question: what's your relationship with Batman?" I asked.

"Rrrr!" he said as he clumsily punched his fist into his hand.

I turned off my recorder and quickly held the door for him, saying, "Thank you for coming to my office, Mr. Flamingo."

He laughed and disappeared out of my office as I shut the door. This was...interesting to say the least. God knows what other criminals could be next…


	19. Professor Pyg

After finishing my notes on El Flamingo, I was a bit fearful of my next patient. According to the file on him, he was pretty infamous and freaky, not to mention that it warned to not ask him to remove the mask.

The door opened and my patient walked in: he was an overweight brunette man in a pig mask wearing a yellow shirt with a red bowtie, a bloodstained apron, and blue gloves.

"Mr. Valentin, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said as I shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, doctor," he said before sitting at the couch and getting some blood on it.

I turned on my recorder and said, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 7:32 AM on October 18. The patient's name is Lazlo Patrick Valentin, alias Professor Pyg."

"Go on."

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was normal, I guess." he said with a shrug.

"Now, let's talk about how you were made this way. Arkham doctors found an unidentified neurotoxin in your system. Care to elaborate on it?" I asked.

"I had no idea how it ended up there, but it helped me realize my destiny: to perform surgery on people to make them perfect!"

 _Getting serious Poison Ivy flashbacks here…_ I thought.

"Now, let's talk about your… encounters with Mr. Elliot, Dr. Crane, and Dr. Fries. Was there any conflicts involved?" I asked.

"Not at all, we only had medical discussions." he said.

"Here's the last question, Mr. Valentin, what's your relationship with Batman like?"

"He's incredibly imperfect, which means I must find a way to make him perfect myself."

I turned off my recorder and gulped, saying, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Valentin…"

He nodded at me and left my office. Once he was gone, I sighed in relief and went to my files to check out who the next patient was…


	20. Jane Doe

Another League of Assassins member? Jeez, I knew that there were at least two or so left on my list, but something a bit different would be refreshing. Alas, I knew I had to go through this if I wanted to continue my job…

The door opened and I nearly threw up when I saw her: a woman with her skin missing and only her muscles shown dressed in a blue shirt and black pants.

I went up to her and shook her hand, cringing at touching the muscles.

"Miss Doe, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said.

"Nice to meet you, doctor…" she said as she took her seat on my couch.

I mentally groaned upon remembering from the files that she only talks in the third person when talking about herself, but talks in first person when she assumes the identity she wants or is planning to.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 11:04 PM on October 19. The patient's name is unknown, but prefers to go by her alias Jane Doe. Do you mind if I ask some questions?"

"No, not at all, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?" I asked, dreading to hear her speak in the third person.

"Jane never fit in because of her condition. Everyone thought she was a freak for not having skin and being only muscle, so her parents decided to isolate her from the world." she said.

 _I feel sorry for her, but from what I heard, she's not as sympathetic as Freeze._ I thought.

"So, could you tell me about how you joined the League of Assassins?"

"Ra's al Ghul heard about Jane's want to become another person as well as her ways of accomplishing this, so he approached her and asked her to join his cause."

"Is it true that you attacked Mr. White and made him the way he is?" I asked.

"Yes, Jane wanted to become him, but the clown, Freeze, Mr. Dent, Black Mask, and the crocodile wouldn't let it happen," she said.

"Now, for my last question, what's your relationship with Batman?"

"Batman wants to stop Jane from accomplishing her dreams, which makes him her enemy."

I turned off my recorder and went to hold the door for her as I said, "Thanks, Miss Doe. You're free to leave."

"Thank you, doctor," she said, leaving my office.

Once she was gone, I sighed and shut the door, going to my desk to write my notes.


	21. KGBeast

After finishing my notes on Jane Doe, I was relieved to move onto someone who didn't talk in the third person for a change. I never heard about my next patient before, so this should be interesting for me.

I tapped on my recorder until I heard the door open. In walked a brunette man with a greying beard missing his right arm wearing a black and red muscle shirt with matching pants and a white bandage covering his right eye.

"Mr. Knyazev?" I asked, shaking his left hand. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"A pleasure…" he said in a thick Russian accent before taking a seat on the couch.

I flipped my recorder on to start the interview and said, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 8:12 AM on October 20. The patient's name is Anatoli Romanov Knyazev, alias KGBeast."

"Go on, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?"

"I spent majority of my childhood in Russia. Growing up while communism was present in the country was hard, so I learned how to brave the streets. During that time, I lost my eye and my arm." he said.

"How did you end up in America?"

"When I was old enough, I left Russia to find better opportunity. I arrived in Gotham City and became an expert marksman since I already knew how to use a gun. I also made cybernetic prosthetics for my eye and arm."

"Would you consider yourself a contract killer or a serial killer?" I asked.

"Neither, I'm head of the Russian mob." he said.

"Alright? So, for my last question, what's your relationship with Batman like?"

"I've tried to kill him several times, but he has always managed to send me back here. Like everyone else, I would LOVE to have his head."

I turned off my recorder and shook his hand.

"Thanks for your time." I said.

He smirked at me and left my office. Man, that was something…


	22. Phosphorus

This was my first interview outside of my office because according to the files, my next patient was radioactive and Mr. Sharp didn't want me to get infected from shaking his hand, which was why I had to do the interview from outside of the cell while the patient was still in.

I pulled my chair in front of the cell and put my recorder on my lap as my patient walked up to the glass that separated up. He was made out of green flames with a black skeletal system dressed in a purple suit.

"Mr. Sartorius, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said as I waved at him from the glass.

"Charmed…" he said.

I turned on my recorder and began my interview.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 9:37 PM on October 21. The patient's name is Alexander Faust Sartorius, alias Phosphorous. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"No, not at all, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"I came from a rich family, so money wasn't a problem. My family had a few close ties to Thorne, which was how I got the job working for him. I started out as his coffee boy and moved my way up the ranks." he said.

"Which brings me up to how you got this way. Care to elaborate on what happened?"

"It started like any other normal night: I was out running errands for Thorne when Batman chased me to a nuclear testing site that was melting down. I tried to get away, but got radioactive sand all over me. Then, BOOM! I ended up like this."

"Since you have so many ties due to being prominent in the criminal underworld, who do you get along with the most?"

"I'm not supposed to get out of this cell, but I have rare talks with other crime lords like Cobblepot, Great White Shark, and Black Mask every time they pass my cell."

"Last question: what's your relationship with Batman?" I asked.

"He was the one that made me who I am, so of course, I despise him." he said.

I turned off my recorder and took it off the chair before pushing it away from the cell.

"I should be returning to my office, but thank you, Mr. Sartorius." I said as I left.

It felt great to be out of my office for once, but I was glad to go back.


	23. Dollhouse

The next set of patients I had left on my list was nothing like my usual pattern: it was made up of a large group of female patients followed by a group of males and back to the pattern I usually went with (one female patient, two male patients).

I wiped dust off my clothes as I waited for my next patient, the first of the wave, to arrive. I cleared my throat right when she walked into my office.

She was a blonde woman with a scar across her face dressed in a provocative nurse's outfit with ripped stockings and bloody, turquoise gloves. I felt uncomfortable just looking at her.

"Miss Mathis?" I asked, holding out my hand. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"It's great to meet you, doctor," she said while shaking my hand and taking a seat on the couch.

 _Her father is part of the large group of male patients after all the ladies, so he should be interesting…_ I thought as I turned my recorder on.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 11:32 AM on October 22. The patient's name is Matilda Delilah Mathis, alias Dollhouse."

"Go ahead, ask me anything."

"What was your childhood like?" I asked with a gulp.

"My father mainly raised me since my mother died when I was very young, so he taught me to assist in his surgeries. He even sliced my face to cure me of my vanity, but I'm still vain." she said.

"But why the sexy nurse get up?"

"Well, I have to bait my victims into vulnerability obviously."

"So, your father scarring your face made you have an epiphany to create true beauty, correct?" I asked.

 _Man, I'm probably getting could at predicting this._ I thought.

"Now, for the last question, what's your relationship with Batman?"

"He's not beautiful enough, but I could care less about him."

I nodded and turned off my recorder, shaking her hand.

"I've got everything I need, thanks." I said.

"You're very welcome, doctor." she said as she left my office.

Before stepping out, she gave me a small wave and closed the door behind her. Admittedly, I was relieved, but knew that whoever was next wasn't going to be easy.


	24. Hellequin

After finishing my notes on Dollhouse, I wasn't sure what to think about the next patient. Apparently, it was a woman named Marian Drews, someone I've never heard of. The only thing I've heard were whispers that she was a copycat.

I tried to picture what she looked like before the door opened. In walked a familiar woman with blonde hair with the tips dyed light red and blue dressed in a white shirt that had the words "daddy's little monster" on it and red and blue short-shorts as well as messy makeup.

"Harley?" I asked in confusion.

"Nah, I'm Marian Drews," she said in a voice that was similar to Harley's.

 _Wait, she's it?_ I thought as I turned on my recorder.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 9:12 PM on October 23. The patient's name is Marian Jessica Drews, alias Hellequin."

"Go and ask me anythin', doc!"

 _This whole Harley façade is weird…_ I thought.

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"I grew up in Canada with my parents. I was a relatively good girl. I did well in school and I was even the captain of my high school's baseball team, that's why I chose a bat for a weapon," she said.

"Now, what about your love life? I've heard you've been pretty unlucky with it."

"Yeah, ya sure are right. My first love was Brad; he was quite the charmer before I caught him cheating and I killed his girlfriend. The others…well, I can't remember their names, but they were quick to dump me after learning about my past."

"What about how you met The Joker and became the leader of the Suicide Squad?" I asked.

"I met my puddin' as my first solo mission for the Squad. I got 'im to talk about some info on a bomb and I loved him since then," she said. "As for how I became the leader, Miss Waller chose me for the part."

 _Security BETTER keep her and Harley apart, I can't imagine Harley's reaction when she sees her._ I thought.

"Miss Drews, what's your relationship with Batman? I swear, this'll be the last question and you'll be free to go."

"Who? I mean, oh yeah…the B-Man…I hate that he always has to lock me and my puddin' away when we were just havin' fun!"

I turned off my recorder and shook her hand, saying, "Thank you for the time, Miss Drews."

"Call me MJ, doc!" she said as she blew me a kiss and left my office.

I closed the door and wondered what it was all about…


	25. Cyber Cat

Finishing my notes on Hellequin wasn't easy because of how similar she was to Harley that it was freaky, but I needed to keep calm. I was able to regain my composure right when the door to my office creaked open and my next patient walked in.

It was a brunette woman in a silver outfit with matching gloves. Gulping, I went up to her and shook her hand.

"Miss Chiles, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said.

"Whatever," she said with a scoff as she took a seat on the couch.

 _Great, another rude one…_ I thought, remembering Lady Arkham.

I turned on my recorder and said, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 8:03 AM on October 24. The patient's name is Christina Katrina Chiles, alias Cyber Cat. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Do you want a punch to the face or something?"

I mentally groaned, but continued on to prevent myself from losing my temper.

"What was your childhood like?"

"There's not much to talk about since it was normal," she said while crossing her arms.

"Alright, how about your job in cybernetics research?" I asked.

"I felt at home doing it, but I got fired from my job. So, I stole some scraps and built my suit."

"That's how you started out, correct?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" she said.

"Alright, last question, what's your relationship with Batman like?" I asked.

"Does it look like I care about Batman? I hate Catwoman more than him."

I turned off my recorder and led her to the door, opening it for her.

"Thanks for stopping by, Miss Chiles."

She rolled her eyes at me and left as I closed the door and sighed. Whoever had to be next better be good or at least nicer…


	26. Lady Shiva

I wasn't surprised to find yet another League of Assassins member as my next patient. This had to be my last one, due to the other three being locked up in Star City's jail and the whereabouts of another being unknown.

I was quick to stand the very minute the door to my office opened and my patient walked in: it was a woman with black hair dressed in a red vest with a brown trench coat and black gloves.

"Miss Wu-San?" I asked, holding out my hand. "I'm Dr. Liebermann." 

She stared at my hand and shook it, glaring at me and saying, "I prefer to go by Lady Shiva, doctor."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I turned on my recorder to get started.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 5:09 on October 25. The patient's name is Sandra Tigre Wu-San, alias Lady Shiva."

"Go on, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"It was quite normal, I believe. There's not much to it," she said.

 _The files mentioned that she's the mother of Cassandra Cain, but she doesn't like bringing it up._ I thought.

"Could you tell me about your relationship with David Cain?"

"Ah, yes…David and I have always been close. We were always paired together on missions, so in a way, I must thank Ra's al Ghul for bringing us together."

I nodded and asked, "Is it true that you can control your heartbeat?"

"Yes, I learned it during my training." she said.

"For my last question, what's your relationship with Batman like?"

"I despise him like the rest of the League."

I turned off my recorder and shook her hand.

"Thank you, Lady Shiva." I said.

She glared at me again and scoffed, leaving the office.


	27. Holiday

I was so grateful that I didn't have to wait long for my next patient to come into my office. She had short, red hair and wore a purple dress with a red scarf, a black trench coat, a black hat with a purple ribbon and a black veil on it, and black gloves.

"Miss Dent?" I asked, holding out my hand. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"It's nice to meet you, doctor." she said as she took a seat on the couch.

I turned on my recorder and said, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 7:06 on October 26. The patient's name is Glinda Harriet Dent, alias Holiday. Do you mind if I ask any questions?"

"Not at all."

"What was your childhood like?"

"My parents were lawyers and money wasn't a problem. Life for me went so well until HE was born…" she said.

"He?" I asked.

"My little brother, the face of Gotham's bright future. Everyone spoiled him to bits with his dark hair and dark eyes while it was as if I never existed. Handsome Harvey, as they called him, was treated like royalty while I was punished for the littlest things."

 _Two Face has a sister? This is news to me…_ I thought.

"So, that's why you decided to kill every criminal he tried?"

"Yes, I needed to get my revenge on him." she said.

"I interviewed your brother in the past, but he has never mentioned you." I said. "But enough about that, what's your relationship with your fellow Cult of Days members?"

"Typical Harvey…and to answer your question, I respect Calendar Girl, but the other two? Ugh, so annoying."

"Last question: what's your relationship with Batman?"

"I'm still in shock that he was able to stop me when I went on that killing spree dubbed The Long Halloween by the papers. I don't despise him as much as Harvey though."

I turned off my recorder and shook her hand, saying, "Thank you for your time, Miss Dent."

She nodded and left my office as I went to take my notes.


	28. Red Alice

It's been exhausting to go through all these interviews, but I only had a few left for the females before going through the males and three more patients before I finish.

I woke up from nearly falling asleep when I heard the door open. In walked my next patient: a girl with red hair on one side and blonde hair on the other wearing a red dress, lipstick, and light pink gloves.

"Miss Kane?" I asked as I shook her hand. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"Pleasure to meet you, doctor." she said, taking a seat.

I nodded at her as I turned on my recorder and said, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 7:06 on October 27. The patient's name is Elizabeth Isabelle Kane, alias Red Alice."

"Ask me whatever you want, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was mainly just me, my dad, my twin sister, Kate, and my brother, Joseph. Kate, Joseph, and I never really knew our mom, so dad remarried. One day, we got held hostage, so dad tried to save us, but I almost died," she said. "They had no idea I was still around though."

"How did you meet Deacon Blackfire?" I asked.

"He found me and decided to train me to become his enforcer. I became a skilled shooter in no time while my family thought I was dead. It wasn't until Joseph joined our little crusade that he found out I was still alive. Kate has no idea though, neither does my father."

"Is it true that you and Jervis Tetch were an item in the past?"

"Yeah, but he was such a weirdo. He kept saying that I kind of look like his sister, Alice, and constantly dragging me everywhere to have tea with him. I'm so glad we broke up." she said.

"For my last question, what's your relationship with Batman like?" I asked.

"I never met him, but I've heard the stories. Batwoman is more of a problem for me though. She's such a pain!"

I turned off my recorder and shook her hand.

"Thanks for telling me everything, Miss Kane."

She smirked at me as she left my office, saying, "Anytime, doc."

With that, she closed the door and disappeared, leaving me to take notes.


	29. The Terrible Trio

I had to interview three patients today. THREE PATIENTS. It had to be the most I had to do, which would be hard for me. I dealt with frustration, puppets, split personalities, and so on, but this was to be my biggest challenge yet.

I sighed as I tapped on my recorder and stood up when I heard the door open and my three patients walked in. The first had short black hair dressed in a black suit with black gloves while the second had blonde hair and wore a brown suit with brown gloves and the third had auburn hair while wearing a brown and blue suit with black gloves.

"Ladies, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said, shaking each of their hands.

They stared at each other and sat on the couch as I turned on my recorder.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 8:39 on October 28. The patients' names are Kathleen Wendy Duquesne, alias Dragon, Dr. Roxanne Amanda Ballantine, alias Griffin, and Sonia Gabriella Alcana, alias Kraken."

"We're waiting, doctor…" Kathleen said.

"Now, my questions will go to all of you." I said while looking at them. "What were your childhoods like?"

"It was normal, I guess." Kathleen said.

"I was the nerdy kid who got picked on, but I wasn't going to let that stop me." Roxanne said.

"Two words: lonely and miserable. My parents could care less about me." Sonia said.

"How did you three meet?" I asked.

"We were in the same sorority together in college, so we all got the same tattoo to remind ourselves that we have our different strengths, but we're stronger united." Kathleen said as she and the others showed off their tattoos.

I recognized the symbol immediately as the Triforce from _The Legend of Zelda._

"And before you ask, yes, we're fans of the Zelda games." Sonia said, rolling her sleeve up.

"Is it true that you girls decided to turn to crime because you three were bored?" I asked.

"Yeah, we also see crime as a plague, so we try to act as the doctors to get rid of the sickness." Roxanne said as she crossed her arms.

"Last question, ladies: what are your relationships with Batman like?" I asked.

They immediately cringed or gagged upon hearing his name.

"Batman gets in the way of our plans, but the rush we get from escaping him is fun." Kathleen said.

"He's SO annoying!" Roxanne said.

"Ew, Batman is so…ugh!" Sonia said.

I turned off my recorder and held the door for them, saying, "Thank you, ladies."

They ignored me and left my office.

 _Thank god that's over…_ I thought.


	30. Lock Up

I was a little hesitant to interview my next patient due to his reputation in the prison: apparently, the other patients are terrified of him, even the Scarecrow is! I knew that if even Dr. Crane is scared of him, then he must be pretty spooky.

The door swung up and a man with brown hair wearing a black shirt, a grey bullet-proof vest, grey camo pants, and grey gloves walked in.

"Mr. Bolton?" I asked, holding out my hand. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

He growled at me before taking a seat on my couch. With a gulp, I turned my recorder on, now understanding why everyone was afraid of him.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 3:40 on October 29. The patient's name is Lyle Mark Bolton, alias Lock-Up. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Whatever, doctor…" he said under his breath.

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"I came from a military family, so it wasn't so bad and my dad taught me everything I know."

"Now, let's talk about how you began to work at Arkham and the incident that followed. Care to elaborate?"

"I used to be a security guard for Wayne Enterprises, so I was transferred here. Suddenly, Dr. Quinzel, Mr. Wesker, his stupid puppet, and Dr. Crane accused me of being too brutal. After my hearing, I was fired, but I wasn't going to let that stop me," he said.

"And you decided to kidnap Gordon, Summer Gleason, and the mayor because you believed that the rich and media were defending the prisoners here, correct?" I asked.

"Yes, they needed to pay! Although, being locked up here isn't so bad since I can keep a close eye on my prisoners."

"So, for my last question, what's your relationship with Batman?"

"He's so defensive of those monsters that he defeats on a daily basis, so it makes him my enemy." he said.

I turned off my recorder and shook his hand, saying, "Thanks, Mr. Bolton."

He growled at me again and walked out of my office, slamming the door. Feeling a bit shaken, I made my way to my desk to take notes.

 _SOMEONE needs anger management._ I thought.


	31. Deacon Blackfire

I was going to interview a cult leader next…man, this was going to be interesting, but scary. What worried me was that according to the files, he liked to use buckets of his enemies' blood to keep himself immortal.

I jumped when I heard the door opened and saw him: he was a man with grey hair and a grey beard, who wore an open blue-grey shirt revealing the tattoo on his chest.

Nervously, I shook his hand and said, "Mr. Blackfire, I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"I prefer to be called deacon, doctor," he said, taking a seat on the couch.

I turned on my recorder and cleared my throat to start the interview.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 5:36 on October 30. The patient's name is Joseph Darius Blackfire, alias Deacon Blackfire."

"Ask me anything, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"It was so long ago that I can't remember much." he said.

"Alright, let's talk about your immortality. The files mentioned that you've survived death multiple times. When did you first discover this?"

"It was ages ago, back when I was a shaman for the early Miagani people. They sealed me inside a cave after shooting arrows at me, but I returned from the grave." 

_There were also rumors of a Lazarus Pit in that cave. I wonder if Ra's al Ghul knows about the deacon here._ I thought.

"Is it true that you're immune to Dr. Crane's fear toxin?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe it's because of my strong beliefs." he said.

"For my last question, what's your relationship with Batman like?"

"Batman is a heathen! My cult's ultimate goal is to sacrifice him, so he doesn't spread his evil anymore."

I quickly turned off my recorder and said, "Thank you for your time, deacon."

"You're welcome, my boy." he said before leaving my office.

Once he was gone, I sighed and wondered who could possibly be next.


	32. Killer Moth

I took a deep breath the moment I heard the door open. In walked a man with brown hair wearing green and purple armor with red gloves. He was honestly the weirdest looking patient I've ever interviewed…and that was saying a lot.

"Mr. Walker?" I asked as I shook his hand. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"It's nice to meet you, doctor." he said before sitting on the couch.

I took this moment to turn my recorder on and said, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 1:02 on October 31. The patient's name is Drury Kevin Walker, alias Killer Moth. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Not at all, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was relatively normal, I had a loving family and whatnot." he said.

"Now, did you have a love life?" I asked.

"Sort of, I don't remember her name, but we had a brief fling before she left our daughter, Kitty, at my door. I believe we have joint custody of her…"

"What were your motivations to commit crime?"

"It was to just to support myself. That's not a crime, right?" he asked.

 _It still is…_ I thought.

"Last question: what's your relationship with Batman?"

"I don't really care about him."

I turned off my recorder and held the door for him, saying, "Thanks for stopping by." 

He nodded at me and left. One down, five more to go…


	33. Calendar Man

I was finally going to interview the last member of the Cult of Days. I couldn't wait! After him, I had to interview a few more people before finishing up the list of patients I've missed out on.

I finished my notes on Killer Moth right when my next patient walked in: a bald man with tattoos of the abbreviations of months on his head wearing a white shirt with a red jacket over it and jeans.

"Mr. Day, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

With that, he took a seat on the couch as I turned on the recorder.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 4:28 on November 1. The patient's name is Julian Charlie Day, alias Calendar Man."

"Ask me anything, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"It was alright, I guess." he said with a shrug.

"Now, let's talk about the Calendar Girl Murders that inspired you. Care to tell me about it?"

"Calendar Girl is pretty hot; I knew her back when I was a janitor, you know. I was inspired by her, so I went on my own killing spree."

"And you still like her, correct?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." he said, nodding.

"For my last question, what's your relationship with Batman?"

"My group hates him. As for me, I could care less about him."

I turned off my recorder and showed him the way out.

"Thank you, Mr. Day." I said.

"You're welcome, doctor. My group told me a lot about you." he said before leaving.

I sighed after closing the door and sunk into my seat in relief.


	34. Heretic

After this one, three more interviews to go…the excitement was too much for me, but this was going to be an interesting one since the files mentioned that he was related to one of my previous patients.

I nearly squealed when I heard the door open and he walked in. My patient had blonde hair and wore black and grey armor with an orange scarf and grey gloves. I quickly went up to him and shook his hand.

"Mr. Kane, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said.

"Nice to meet you, doctor. My sister told me about you…" he said before going to the couch and sitting down.

 _I'm sure she has…_ I thought.

I turned my recorder on and said, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 10:02 on November 2. The patient's name is Joseph Harold Kane, alias Heretic. Do you mind if I ask you several questions?"

"No, ask away, doctor."

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was alright, but I was jealous of my sisters since they got more love than me. When Liz ended up going missing and presumed dead, I lost it, so I ended up in therapy for several years." he said.

"Care to elaborate on how you became Heretic?" I asked.

"I went through a bit of training and when I came back to Gotham, Deacon Blackfire offered me to join his cause, which I accepted. I also managed to reunite with Liz, who was calling herself Red Alice."

"Are you still jealous of her?"

"A little, but we're on better terms. Kate, on the other hand, is a different story…" he said.

"Which leads me to my last question…what's your relationship with Batman like?" I asked.

"I don't care about him, but Batwoman gets on my nerves."

I nodded and turned my recorder off, showing him the way out.

"Thanks, I now have everything I need."

He shrugged and left as I went to take my notes. Here goes nothing with the last three…


	35. The Baker

**Author's Note:** **The Baker belongs to me.**

* * *

I must've blanked out after finishing my notes since my brain seemed to have completely shut off. What broke me out of my thoughts was when the door swung open and my patient bounced in.

She had auburn hair and was dressed in magenta clothes with a white apron over it that had a sheep on it and read "The Shepard's Pie Bakery".

She seemed innocent enough, but I was put off by the way she was shaking, not to mention her eyes and smile were incredibly wide. There was something…off about her.

"Hiya! I made you a cupcake!" she said before I could greet her.

Immediately, she shoved a cupcake forcefully into my face as I jumped back. This girl obviously had no respect for personal space…

Clearing my throat, I placed the cupcake down and turned on the recorder.

 _I'll just save it for later. They say the Shepard's Pie has amazing treats._ I thought.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 9:20 on November 3. The patient's name is Patricia Dina Price, alias The Baker." I said.

"Is this an interview? Doctor, you need to tell me about these things!" she said with a giggle as she poked me in the chest.

"What was your childhood like?"

"It was just splendiferous super duper! I was the youngest out of five siblings in Metropolis. No one liked my baking until I discovered a secret ingredient and made it even better. Now, everyone loves it! One day, my mom and dad didn't like it, so I went to Gotham!"

 _I can't believe I'm interviewing a giggly, joking ditz…_ I thought.

"How did you inherit the bakery?" I asked.

"From the owner, silly! He had a heart attack and it was hard on me…" she said, making an exaggerated frown before returning to her wide smile. "But I LOVE opening up to people!"

I cringed slightly as she grinned at me.

"I'm just being punnerific because I LOVE making people happy!"

"Moving on…do you get along well with the other prisoners?"

"Oh yes! Eddie is my bestie for lifey, Ozzie is such a great friend, Ivy helps me out…but Denty seems to hate me, but I know what'll cheer him up! A nice, tasty treat!"

She then turned into a giggling mess as I stared at the cupcake on my desk and gulped.

"For my last question, what's your relationship with Batman like?" I asked.

Immediately, she did another exaggerated frown and said, "Batman is a meanie pants who doesn't like my baking. He goes on that he's on a no sugar diet, which is silly! There's always room for my treats!"

I turned off my recorder.

"It was nice talking to you, Miss Price." I said before she hugged me.

"Yay!" she said while looking over at the uneaten cupcake. "Have my cupcake!"

She picked it up and held it to my mouth.

"No thank you…it's a kind gesture, but I rather— "

"Take it! I made it especially for you!"

"I'll...have it when you leave." I said.

"Yay!" she said before giving me another hug and bouncing out of my office.

Quickly, I slammed the door shut and took a deep breath upon hearing her bouncing steps disappear from view. I then tossed the cupcake in the trash.


	36. Pegasus

**Author's Note: Pegasus belongs to me**

* * *

Man, The Baker was so stressful to interview. I wanted to tell her no sternly, but I knew that she would want to go after me next. My only hope was that my next patient was easier…

The door opened as I stood up. In walked a scarred, brunette man in a maroon colored suit and yellow tie.

"Mr. St. Leon?" I asked, shaking his hand. "I'm Dr. Liebermann."

"Don't touch me, peasant…" he said under his breath as he took a seat.

I raised an eyebrow at him as I flipped my recorder on.

"This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. The time is 11:01 on November 4. The patient's name is Beau Aldric St. Leon, alias Pegasus. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"No, not at all."

"What was your childhood like?" I asked.

"One word: miserable. I was confined to my family's mansion in Star City where I had to learn how to run a hotel business, so they never let me go outside. It only got worse when my younger brother, Ben, was born." he said.

"Let's talk about the murder that made you infamous: you did it out of boredom, correct?"

"Yeah, after that, my parents sent me to therapy. Once that was all finished, I moved to Gotham to get away from my privileged lifestyle. I don't know or care about what happened to my parents and brother."

"How did you get that scar?" I asked, gesturing to the blemish on his face.

He chuckled darkly and said, "Funny story…I got mad at Nygma, so he snapped and slashed my face."

"Alright, last question: what's your relationship with Batman?"

"I don't really like him since he's always getting my way of ridding the city of failures."

I turned off my recorder and shook his hand.

"Thank you." I said.

He shrugged and left as I went to take my notes. Only one more left…


	37. Firebird

**Author's Note: Firebird belongs to me**

* * *

This was it, my last interview! I was practically bouncing around my office; I was THAT excited. I managed to calm down when I heard the door open.

A black-haired boy in his late teens wearing a grey and dark blue plaid shirt with a black trench coat over it and dark grey jeans walked in. I went up to him and shook his hand.

"Mr. Nygma-Cobblepot, I'm Dr. Liebermann." I said.

"I guess my dads told me about you." he said with a shrug before taking a seat.

I gave him a slight smile as I turned on my recorder and said, "This is Dr. Miles Liebermann. This is my final interview. The time is 9:15 on November 5. The patient's name is Christian Sean Nygma-Cobblepot, alias Firebird."

"Ask me whatever."

"What was your childhood like?"

"I don't remember much, but when I was around twelve, my biological parents died. I spent majority of my time on the street until my dads found me." he said.

"Do you have a love life?" I asked.

"Well, I have a girlfriend named Hannah. We met while I was in middle school and she's basically the only friend I've ever had."

"How did you get the name Firebird?"

"I like blowing stuff up and The Penguin is one of my dads, it's as simple as that." he said.

"Last question: what's your relationship with Batman like?" I asked.

"Both of my dads don't really like him. Well, my other dad, The Riddler, kind of likes him while his evil split personality doesn't. As for me? I don't really like when he disables my bombs."

I turned off the recorder and showed him the way out.

"Thanks for stopping by, Christian. Tell your dads I said hi."

"Just call me Chris, doctor. Everyone does." he said before leaving.

I squealed in excitement as I finished my last interview. Hopefully, these three sets of tapes help another therapist here in the future…


End file.
